Fairy Tail's Guardian
by Luciendar
Summary: Who is the man who guards the gates of Fairy Tail and where has he been? What is it about his past that makes him so different? Why does he target dark wizards so passionately? Why does he feel the need to help others yet remained so closed off? This is the first chapter of a new story. I really just want to see what you think. Rated M for adult situations. (NarutoX?)
1. Return of the Lost Son

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

**A/N:**** It's been a while since I've posted anything on here. I've actually written tons, but since I have all these different ideas I don't always get very far into stories. Some are as few as 7k words, while others have well over 30k. It's a bit of a mix. This is one of a few Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers that I've been working on. I basically throw Naruto into everything because he's my favorite hero. He's such a lovable idiot. Admittedly I'm more or less borrowing his name and likeness for this story, his personality is changed in certain ways due to life experience. There are no elemental nations in this world. **

**Fairy Tail's Guardian**

**Chapter 1: Return of the Lost Son**

It was at the guild master conference in Clover town that Makarov met up with a small contingent of rune knights. It was easy to tell that they were all a bit on edge, terrified might be a better word. It was no secret to the old master as to why the magical presence that had traveled with them was more oppressive than most.

"Fairy Tail's Guild Master Makarov Dreyar, I am the First Captain of the twelfth platoon of the Rune Knights. My orders are to release this man into your custody, his sentence fully carried out," the man's tone suggested he may have practiced that little speech.

The diminutive guild master stood there in his wizard saint cape and merely nodded, "Very well, it's good to have one of my wayward children come home."

Several of the knights moved around allowing the man to be seen, the chains on his throat, arms, and hands clear for all to see. Such a thing was as ridiculous as it was pointless, especially considering his 'crime' and abilities. To be fair, it wouldn't have been used had normal magic sealing devices and runes worked on him. The chains were there more likely than not to give the men a half a measure of comfort, that and a second to run before he freed himself. Still, chains were a foolish choice.

As two knight came forward to release the man's bonds, startlingly blue eyes opened for the first time. Peering into those startling orbs made both knights jump, eliciting a chuckle from the prisoner. A small wave of power flared out causing the junior knights to tremble. Makarov knew the gesture was nothing more than the boy flexing his muscles a bit, but the chains disappearing into thin air was a nice touch.

"I'm free," cackled the blue-eyed man, his tattered red cape whipping in the wind around him.

"We've got to get out of here."

"He's a demon!"

Before things could get too carried away, a giant hand came down in a chop to the prisoner's head. Everyone froze in shock, looking to see it was the tiny Makarov who had committed the act. Most must have forgotten his position as a wizard saint as they simply waited for him to die.

Instead, they watched as the young man dropped down, holding his head with both hands and whining, "Owwww, Master, did you have to hit me so hard? I was just having a little fun."

Makarov chuckled, "You always get too carried away. I bet you've had these boys pissing themselves the whole way here haven't you?"

Guilty laughter sounded from the blond then as he plopped back on his rear, rubbing the back of his head, "Caught me already Master. It's not my fault the rune knights aren't made of tougher stuff. Besides, if they're scared of me, what's going to happen when they face the real big bads out there?"

The soldiers were all speechless. None of them having a clue how to describe what was going on. It was then that the captain stepped up.

"Since we've completed our business we will be on your way. I hope you can keep him under control. I'd hate to have a repeat of this," his voice now held the expected authoritative tone.

Another cold wave of power, "Oh, I just bet you would."

No sooner had the man turned around and began to march off did the boy find his head chopped again. Between the head rubbing and chopping a small white turban that had been wrapped around the prisoner's head became undone revealing spiky golden locks. The blond could only whine at the pain and grip his head again.

"That really hurts, ya know," he fussed at the master.

The pouting look wasn't held for long as the two smiled fondly at one another. Playful snickers met mirthful chuckles as the two relaxed. Makarov began to muss the boy's hair who went to swat him away. It had been a full year now, they hadn't allowed the boy visitors given the effects of his magic. Considering how willfully he submitted to the punishment, it had been viewed as an incredibly cruel act that the magical council was still receiving rebuke for.

"We've missed you, son," the old man warmly greeted once more.

"Not as much as I've missed my family. Though we'll have to make a stop on the way home, I've gotta get my fix, ya know," the blond had to look away a bit bashfully by the end of his sentence.

Makarov had already expected that, but couldn't keep back his suggestive laughter. It wasn't really funny, they both knew that, but it was something they tried to make light of so it didn't overwhelm the boy. It wasn't like there was anything he could do about it. The lad had even done everything in his power over the years to keep it from being an issue with his guildmates. The only people to know about his little problem in the guild were the guild master, Gildarts, and Mira.

Gildarts had been told by the master during a drunken night out. The boy hadn't been happy his problem was blabbed, but he wasn't concerned about the guilds most powerful mage knowing. It was Mira who had been the problem. No one had told Mira, nor had the boy done anything to give himself away, it was something about the magic that she had that none of the others possessed. It let her sense him, made her more sensitive to his powers so to speak. Even with her magical abilities in a more dormant state, it could still be a problem if the boy didn't get his fix.

"Not a problem son, I'd already made arrangements for the trip home. One of the girls apparently remembers you from the last time you were there and has made a personal reservation for if you ever booked there again," Makarov informed the boy with a smirk.

The blond just groaned as he curled up a bit, "Please don't joke about these things Master. If she forms an addiction it could destroy her life."

"Oh come now my boy," chuckled the old man as he began to wander back inside, "You'll settle down one of these days and then these problems will go away."

The words, if only, trailed through the boy's mind as he caught up to Makarov and walked inside. The rest of the guild masters were already present and waiting. All eyes turned to the pair as they made there way in.

"Oh Maki, is this our problem child?"

The disturbing comment had come from an equally disturbing individual. The overweight, balding, man was dressed in quite little for his size. The tutu certainly didn't help. Both Fairy Tail master and wizard felt that it was a bit too cruel that this was the first outside face the boy got to see upon leaving prison.

"Even a decade in jail couldn't make that look pretty," whispered the released boy into his master's ear.

It took much of Makarov's willpower not to laugh as he apologized, "Forgive our tardiness. My youngster here was just saying goodbye to the rune knights in his own special way."

A man in a spiked collar with brown hair grunted next, "Yeah, his magic has a funny smell about it."

Fairy Tail's guild master patted his wizard on the side comfortingly, "How about you go ahead and introduce yourself, my boy?"

"Of course Master," the blond bowed slightly, a clawed golden gauntlet covering much of his arm, "I am Naruto Uzumaki-Vermillion, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"He who guards the gates of Fairy Tail, quite the impressive title for one so young," the collar wearing guild master commented offhandedly.

A salacious laugh came then from the overweight guild master Bob, "I do love a bad boy."

Both Makarov and Naruto shivered then, with the old guild leader came to his wizard's rescue, "How about we get this meeting started."

No one was particularly happy about the meeting having droned on for four hours, maybe that's why they only had these things two or three times a year. Things were wrapping up when Makarov noticed young Naruto twitch suddenly. The boy's nose shot into the air and a dark look crossed his face, as he inhaled deeply. Only one other person knew what that meant.

Makarov and Naruto both stood slowly, moving in harmony with one another. The similarity ended there as the blond left the room in powerful strides of deadly purpose, an ominous aura was all that remained in his wake. All eyes followed him out before shifting to his master.

"Heh heh, not back for a full day and we're already taking the same bathroom breaks. I swear that boy and I are more alike than we know," muttered the elder Dreyar as if anyone would believe him while following his young wizard out.

The other guild masters chuckled a bit, it was humorous what some people said to avoid dragging others into a mess. Not hesitating, the remaining masters stood and followed the duo out. It seemed like this conference just got a lot more interesting.

Makarov happened upon a seen he hoped he wouldn't soon be seeing. He had intended to do everything in his power to keep Naruto away from dark wizards, especially when the boy's hunger was this high. The boy's own sense of right and wrong, mixed with his 'parents' _influence_, created a fierce need to see justice brought to the wicked.

As the Fairy Tail guild master entered the clearing in the wooded area, his attention was brought to Naruto pinning a dark-haired wizard to the ground with his free hand. The arm which bore his gauntlet was pulled back giving the appearance that he would soon eviscerate the boy. The elderly master Makarov knew that his wizard had more restraint than this, but it had been an entire year since they'd seen each other. He decided he would hang back for a moment and see how things played out.

Aware of his master's presence, Naruto leaned in ever closer to his prey, "Have you ever wondered what the inside of the magic council's supermax prison looks like? You know the one, it's what they use to hold the most dangerous of mages."

The quivering mass beneath him couldn't even lie as the fear swept over him, something about this guys power was making him want to kill himself. His body became desperate for anything just to get away from this feeling. Injured as he was, and pinned to the ground, he could only nod.

"Let me tell you all about it, I just came from there you know. Had a ten year sentence but I was released early on good behavior, but you don't wanna hear about that, do ya," the way those crystal blue eyes bore into him gave the terrified dark wizard a feeling that he was the food a predator was playing with, "I have this thing about killing dark wizards, it just makes me feel so alive. So many sins, so much punishment, but you are a special breed aren't you?"

The injured dark guild member tried to choke out his denial as best he could to save himself, "N-n-n-naghh."

Naruto cut his words off by squeezing the man's throat in his bare hand. He then dragged the limp body against a tree and up it, pushing so hard that the bark scraped off the tree. The muttered whimpers of pain and fear were almost too much for the collected guild masters who were hanging back to bear. Sure, they had an idea that this kid had come there to do them harm, possibly kill them, but that was the kind of behavior that separated legal and dark guilds. It was obvious that Makarov's boy trod a fine line. However, they trusted Makarov to intervene before things went too far.

"Now, now, no lies. We're building a special bond here, and all friendships start with honesty, right," the playful hunger in his words left tears streaking down his victim's eyes, the poor man could only nod, "Good boy. Now I'll tell you my secret. I have a soft spot for those dark guilds who use the tools of Zeref, or is it a hard spot? I can never really tell which. The thing is, those tools were meant to create death on a massive scale, to rip the life out of there unsuspecting victims, fueled by forces darker than you can imagine."

The young man only gulped, more people had just arrived. Naruto couldn't quite tell who, but they felt familiar.

"I know right, doesn't it just make your skin crawl. I'm different though, I get these...these _urges_. It's useless to fight them. I mean, who would want to spare the pigs who could take life so callously? Why should they get to live, right, RIGHT?"

Bringing the clawed gauntlet around, he used its backside to stoke the man's cheeks earning him a new whimper. The small cackle from Naruto became maddening. Problem was, even he knew that he was losing it.

At some point Naruto's hand had moved from the man's throat to his mouth, muffling out the pitiable noises, "None of that now. You're making it really hard for me to control myself. You don't want to be responsible for getting me all excited, do you? It's just, when I get this worked up, the only thing that I can do to calm myself is-"

Several of the masters were about to move forward before a massive arm came between them and the boys. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, what Makarov was allowing to happen. They knew their friend wouldn't allow him to kill the boy, but since when did Fairy Tail teach lessons like this. The cold voice of their old friend that spoke chilled them to the bone.

"If we disturb them, if we don't let him vent his frustration, Naruto will kill the boy and we won't be able to do a thing. Against that boy's magic, the wicked will never escape. He usually wouldn't go so far, but he's hungry and we have the magic council to blame for that. I pleaded his case but they refused to listen. I ask you all to trust me," the third master of Fairy Tail pleaded with his comrades in a tone far more serious than they were used to.

All eyes widened at what happened next, the sight of Naruto dragging the gauntlet's center claw down his face, his own face. Blood trickled for a moment before a sizzling sound was heard and the wound began to heal. The euphoric sigh he released earning him a muffled scream.

"Do you care if I taste your blood, I'm so hungry? I'll stop this time, I promise. It's not that bad right now but if I wait any longer, I doubt I'll be able to hold back, just a little, _just a bite_," whether it was the sight of the approaching claw or Naruto's words, they would never know but the young dark wizard lost consciousness.

The small group of Fairy Tail wizards who had arrived approached slowly, not sure what they just witnessed. Makarov and the others strolled into the clearing as well. None were sure why, but after Naruto suddenly dropped the dark wizard he began to shake.

All in attendance were filled with concern until they heard the air spurting from the boy's mouth. Moments later all aside from Fairy Tail's third master sweat-dropped as the blond dropped to the ground laughing hysterically. As the blond held his sides with laughter bursting from the seems everyone began to wonder what they just witnessed.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, is that you guys? Did you see that, big bad dark wizard passed out," the boy's cackle continued for a few moments before he could calm himself, "Man, it's good to see you guys, but really, you should probably head back to the guild now. Master and I have business to attend to so-"

Natsu and Gray were still trying to figure out what just happened. The new blonde-haired celestial wizard, Lucy, was feeling a bit overlooked, while Erza was simply shocked. The requip wizard, not being one to just take situations lying down, marched over to her long lost friend and jerked him to his feet by the blond's collar. His actions demanded an explanation and she was damn certain to get one.

"Naruto, what's going on here? We haven't seen you in a year and find you here doing...doing...what were you doing again," the rapidly changing tone from Titania surprised more than just the Fairy Tail wizards, her Heart Kreuz armor vanished along with the distance between them, "Naruto, when did your eyes get so blue?"

It was Fairy Tail's guardian who spoke up though, once more shocking everyone, "M-m-maaaster, help m-me, p-p-pleeease."

The hands Erza had used to drag Naruto up by his collar began to drift down to his chest as the look she gave the man in front of her became softer, more sensual, "You don't need Master's help Naruto. I'll help you. I can do whatev-"

A swift chop to the neck from a titan's had knocked the girl into unconsciousness. The gigantic appendage then proceeded to lift the girl and hand her to Natsu. Makarov came to stand before his young team, his magic flared to show he meant business.

"Take Erza home, ask no questions, I won't tell you again. I have very important matters to address here, but Erza will be fine when she gets back to the guild and Naruto will come back with me. Get going before things get worse," somehow though, Makarov knew his last words had dug his own grave.

Since Naruto was first on the scene, none had noticed that demonic looking flute that the blond had knocked at of his hands. The team from Fairy Tail themselves had forgotten about the instrument in the face of what was happening. Everyone could see it now though as the tiny instrument floated off the ground, the eye sockets in its skull mouthpiece glowing red, as it emanated a vile aura.

**"Foolish humans, I've grown tired of this farce. I've collected enough energy from these puny wizards to return to my true form. With it, I shall grant you everlasting rest," **the demonic flute chuckled as in turned into a massive demon.

A large army unit that had been gathered outside of town witnessed the massive beast and began their charge. It only took one massive beam from the monster to send them running. In all fairness, the magical blast did level an entire mountainside.

Unlike most though, Natsu just looked on the newest development in excitement, "Alright, I'm all fired up. Let's do this Gray."

"Don't order me around matchstick, I was going either way," the ice-wizards objection sounded as weak as it was as he followed his friend into battle.

The two were met once more with surprise as the guild master stood in there way.

"What's going on gramps, we gotta take this thing out," Natsu groaned.

"I gotta agree with flame-for-brains on this one gramps," Gray agreed while still getting his shot in.

"That won't be necessary, that demon is already dead, it just doesn't know it," calmly stated the guild master.

All eyes followed Makarov as they noticed Naruto slumped over, only Natsu could pick up on his light laughter. To the dragon slayer's ears, his old friend sounded mad, crazy, over the bend. He began to wonder what prison had done to his friend.

The next words out of Naruto's lips were barely a whisper, but everyone heard them clearly, "**Chains of Perdition**."

The mad demon was cackling in a manner not unlike the crimson cloaked blond wizard. It was perhaps due to the beasts rampant destructive play that it did not notice the multitude of spiked chains until they began to pierce its flesh.

**"Rahhhh, what is this? Why can't I break free, what is this magic? No, no, this isn't magic at all," **cried Zeref's demon.

"That's right, you figured me out. Now come, face your judgment and meet your own eternal rest," Naruto shouted as his chains began to flash and glow.

A magic circle appeared in the sky over the demon with it taking in a great deal of air, Natsu still couldn't stand doing nothing, "Come on Master, we've gotta do something."

Makarov only nodded his head, "Trust me, my boy, we are."

The rest of the old man's words would go unsaid as he thought to himself, '_By staying out of the way.'_

As the demon's magic began to activate, a beautifully deadly melody began to fill the air. All those who could hear it could not resist. The feeling of death overtaking them wasn't enough to bring them to action. They were only snapped free from the death curse when the sound began to dissipate as the chains began to glow even brighter.

**"No! You can't, this isn't possible! I'll kill you all," **growled the demon out in great frustration.

Zerefs creation's efforts came far too late as the chains began to tighten. Screams and roars erupted from the demon as the chains literally ripped it to pieces. The demon had been destroyed and all those present were ecstatic. If only some of the pieces hadn't landed on the guild hall, destroying a vast majority of it.

The twitching from Naruto went unnoticed by all except Makarov. The Fairy Tail mages were either celebrating or running from the army whose courage seemed to return with the death of the demon and now pursued the wizards. With some regret, it seemed like Makarov would have to bring in someone else on this secret, and his only choices were Natsu and Gray.

"Gray," the Master commanded with authority, "Take the others back to the guild hall. Natsu will be helping Naruto and myself."

The group separated without another word, both with the same eventual destinations. The only difference was that one of them had to make a stop first. 

It was several hours later that the Makarov's group had made it to the train station and were headed to their next destination. Natsu had left their private room at one point to go and use the bathroom. The old man made a note to make sure he didn't leave the boy on the train.

Though, it was the boy who laid in the seat across from him that truly worried him. Naruto was a kind young man with a heart of gold. So many times since this boy had wound up on Fairy Tail's doorstep had the young man gone out of his way to help others. He had even managed to do all sorts of good for his guildmates without ever truly getting to close to most of them.

It was plain to see the boy's heavy ragged cloak draped around him, his baggy black pants and combat boots were all the remained visible. Still, Makarov had seen the short sleeve belted black shirt the boy wore, his one arm covered by his gauntlet while the other was wrapped in bandages. The only part of his face visible were the boy's startling blue eyes and golden hair. His obsession with hiding his appearance was only outdone by Mystogan; this had created some odd rumors ranging from the two being related in some way, to having been seriously disfigured.

Fairy Tail's third master simply sat back and relaxed. He could do nothing to ease the boy's fitful sleep, nor would worrying about it aide either of them. Makarov knew he'd done all he could petitioning the council for the boy's release, or to at least some kind of visitation. The isolation had brought his hunger to insatiable levels, it was obvious that his sanity hinged on his ability to feed soon, the battle certainly hadn't helped.

One thing, and only one thing, had prevented a worse scenario from coming about and the master was thankful for that much as he muttered to himself whilst falling asleep, "At least Mirajane wasn't here."

Unfortunately, even in the depths of his nightmares, something primal in Naruto responded to the name as he called it out as if in a trance, "Mirajane~."

_

Back in the guild hall was another peaceful day for Fairy Tail, well, as peaceful as a day in Fairy Tail could get. Team Shadow gear was fighting over Levy while Cana was deep in another drink or seven. Elfman set at the bar chatting with his sister, just another day.

That is until Mirajane stumbled and grabbed her head.

"Mira, what is it," Elfman cried out in alarm.

Being the guilds unofficial mascot, everyone got quiet and looked towards the bar. The image they saw was a slightly disturbing one. The usually calm, cool and collected Mirajane was tossing back and forth a bit, sweat forming along her brow. It was obvious that something was wrong but when someone tried to lead her to a chair, they ended up being thrown through a wall with a strength that the S-class mage hadn't shown in years.

It was Cana who made the connection when Mira's erratic breathing became deeper and the girl's eyes flew open, "She looks so...hungry. I haven't seen her like this since..."

"It can't be, he's been locked up for a year now. He's not even here," Elfman shouted but in a manner that was almost pleading for someone to say it wasn't true.

It was then that Fairy Tail's poster girl finally called out for the cause of her affliction, "Na-ru-to~."

If that hadn't shocked Elfman enough, the powers that had been locked away for years now resurfaced in that moment as Mirajane took on her **devil-soul** once more. The big guy didn't even have a chance to try and stop her before she destroyed the bar that impeded her path and flew out the doors. All of this happened so quickly that most had no clue as to what had even happened and could only stare at the destruction left in Mira's wake.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. I really don't know if or when the next chapter will post, I just really wanted some feedback to see what people thought. Did some of the mystery I left intrigue you or just leave you confused? Would this be something you are interested in reading? Please let me know in the comments.**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Naruto or High School DXD.**

**A/N: Seriously you guys? All I wanted were reviews on what you all thought and only managed to get 17 of those. What I did end up with, however, were over 150 follows. I just didn't know if this story was really worth writing or not, but now I felt so bad that I had to go and write the second chapter which I didn't really intend to finish for another couple weeks as I brainstormed ideas. You slave drivers you.**

**So, to answer a few concerns. Most of the gripes that I got really only had to do with some of your interpretation of Naruto, or what he's supposed to be. Though it is a bit of a spoiler, this is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato and Kushina, born in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is very different because of many different things that happened when he was a child, but this is my fanfic so if this isn't the Naruto you want to read then that sucks for you. No one is making you read this and I don't really care to listen to that same gripe over and over.**

**Also, Naruto's parentage and powers are a big part of the initial mystery here. If you paid attention in the first chapter, you might have been able to figure out a bit about his abilities, more of which will be discussed in this chapter. **

**As for those of you who were curious about what happened to Mira, well, that will be answered in this chapter. **

**Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed**

If his quiet demeanor and stiff movements were any indications, the train ride had done very little to soothe Naruto. It wasn't helping that Natsu constantly was showering the guy with a hundred and one questions, half of those being if he wanted to fight. Makarov could see how forced every laugh and response was as the pink haired dragon slayer carried on.

Truly, the old guild master had considered knocking the young dragon slayer out, but he had his reasons for not doing so. Besides, he knew that his youngster could handle things. Still, for all of his years, the master couldn't begin to understand what Naruto was going through.

As the trio marched down the street, the blond mage was plagued with worry. His mind was filled with guilt, doubt, and worry. The way he had tormented that dark mage was not right, and he knew that. Having his friends see the whole thing with him losing his mind didn't help anything, nor did the fact that Erza had been exposed to his mother's blessing/curse. Still, there was something even worse on the horizon, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

In all fairness, every town had its back alleys. Some of them were seedy, while some were quite swanky. This happened to be the latter. The fact that some of the 'working girls' here seemed to be so familiar with his master somehow didn't surprise the bond at all. Natsu, of course, wasn't really paying attention to the nearly naked girls other than a lewd chuckle here and there, he had mentioned being hungry a few times though.

"Hey Naruto, so where are we going to eat, Gramps said you were hungry," innocently asked the dragon slayer.

The wizened elder chuckled while Naruto just shot him a look, "This isn't that kind of hunger bud."

"Eh? Then what kind of hunger is it," Natsu puzzled while looking around, "I mean, I don't even see any food places around here or anything like that."

Naruto glanced over at Makarov, "I'm so not giving him 'the talk' master."

Makarov scratched the back of his head for a moment before looking at the naive dragon slayer, 'Of all the things for Igneel not to have taught the child. Guess I can't really blame this on a dragon though.'

It was then that the trio stopped and Natsu began to look around. The curious dragon slayer just couldn't figure out what was going on. Dragonslayer aside, both master and Naruto turned to one building in particular. The former let our a perverse chuckle while the latter just sighed to himself.

"Alright, I'm outta here. You two have fun and I'll contact you through a communication lacrima when I'm done. Although, it'd probably be wise for you to just get a room for the night," advised the weary blond.

The master nodded while Natsu inspected the building his recently released guildmate was heading into, "Dream Maker Magic? What kind of maker magic is that?"

Makarov simply continued to laugh as the pair walked away, "My boy, I think you and I need to have a talk. You see, sometimes when a man and a woman..."

Standing at the door Naruto watched the two walk away with a snort while Fairy Tail's third Guild Master began to explain the birds and the bees to the young man, "God speed master. Well, here goes nothing."

_ 

Walking into the establishment, Naruto could immediately feel the magic try and invade his senses. It wasn't any sort of harmful spell, simply a powerful illusion charm that helped create the ultimate erotic experience for each and every client. Such power had no effect on the blond however. When it came to sexual magic, he was in a league of his own amongst humans.

Taking a moment, Naruto observed the multitude of services they provided here. A series of rooms lead off to one side providing massage and all sorts of beautifying services/enchantments. Several women were dancing in the man hall, their outfits covering little more than there decency as to entice the men that entered. Several men were scattered about the room, all wearing little themselves, serving drinks to the women who were there. Behind one particularly soundproof door was what Naruto had dubbed the 'kink rooms', he didn't exactly approve of the whips and chains being used in that way.

Approaching check-in counter, Naruto pulled his cloaks collar down. It was surprising how strict security was in a place like this, but it was probably for the best for both the clients and the employees. The fact that he had to go on record as for being here didn't exactly make him happy, but it was something he would have to deal with. The memory of trying to go to one of the seedier establishments was one he didn't care to repeat.  
_

It had been against Master Makarov's wishes that he'd tried and visited one of those places in the first place. It hadn't had ivory halls, gilded in gold and jade, but it hadn't been some den of ill repute either. The process was meant to be fairly simple, choose a girl, do your business, and be on your way. Calling it 'business' may be a tad vulgar, but he saw no use in romanticizing places like these.

It had been sudden when his hunger had switched from one spectrum to another. Opposite sides of the coin, feeding one doing nothing to sate the other. Fortunately, he had mastered his need to punish the wicked, only feeling enticed to such a degree when such vile excuses for humans were paraded in front of him like this.

"Heh, just don't tell my wife I was here."

"They'll never even know I'm the one who took the money."

'I wonder if I can make how long I can make her scream before they kick me out.'

'This money was supposed to be for the kids but...I just can't help myself.'

Like a flood the words and thoughts of the wicked invaded his mind and heart. He'd had to race out of there as face as he could. It was one of the drawbacks to his chains. When he didn't summon them to punish those who were so blatantly wicked it would feel like they were stabbing them from the inside in an effort to get out. He swore then to never go to another place like this. _ Sure, walking through even these more upscale places he felt a twinge here and there, but it was nothing he couldn't control. If an affair was the worst he had to worry about then he was fine. Looking around, Naruto knew he needed to hurry. With his entire face revealed the effect his powers were having on these women was magnified, those that worked here were only slightly used to such effects, the female patrons were not fairing well.

Turning back towards the attendant, Naruto spat out, "Naruto Uzumaki, I should have a reservation."

Luckily it seemed this woman was a bit more resilient than most as she flipped through her book, "I see, I have you right here. Oh, you must have made quite the impact on our golden girl if she's put you on her priority list. You are the only man she's reserved after all."

"Uh huh, that's nice," the lust in the room was starting to get to him. If he didn't hurry this could get worse, "Can we just hurry this along?"

The violet-eyed woman gave a sultry laugh behind her hand, "Oh my, you must be quite the eager boy, aren't you? You do...smell so nice, maybe when I'm on my break I'll come up and-"

Naruto snatched the room key from the woman, effectively cutting her off. Since he couldn't put his collar back up he needed to get into his room fast. With emotions running so high in this place no one would be able to resist his pull for long. Ascending the stairs rapidly, Naruto had to fight the urge to stop and go back.

His mother's voice popped into his head then, "A perfect feeding ground."

The very thought made him shiver. His mind danced with images of him taking every woman in here, each in succession of the last. The strength flooding his body told him that his grip on the women here was increasing. Slamming the door behind him, Naruto huffed a sigh of relief as he created a seal on the door. True, making the seal wasn't allowed, but it was to protect the women out there, not harm the one who was in here with him.

Naruto took a moment to look around the room. It was basically an extravagant hotel suite and the only room on the very top floor for the personal use of their top girl. Peering out the window and out into the town, the same sinking feeling invaded his heart. Something was wrong, he just didn't know what. His thoughts were interrupted when the rooms second door opened, every room having two doors, one for the patrons and the other for the girls.

"You've been a very bad boy you know, making me wait for so long," she sultrily welcomed him.

"Hime," an obvious stage name, but the only one Naruto cared to know, "Sorry, I've been busy."

Turning to see the woman who he was speaking to, even Naruto had to admit that she was a beauty. Instead of the skimpy attire of the girls at the entrance, Hime was adorned in majestic translucent robes that managed to be both revealing and concealing at the same time. The shades of pink, red, and purple were gorgeous against her pale skin, but they were just rags compared to her natural beauty. The woman's ebony curls, red eyes, and powerful features made her look like some kind of primal queen.

"You were my first, after all, and still my only," she whispered erotically as she sauntered towards him.

Naruto's head hung low at that, "I know."

That had been a detail he'd wish to have known prior to being with this woman. Her incredible resistance to his power had created a bit of initial attraction for him. Finding a woman who could resist him would have been a dream come true after all. As it turned out, even though she was the top earner here, serving only the most distinguished clientele, she had never once slept with a man. That had all changed on his first visit when she'd jumped at a chance to seduce a member of Fairy Tail, not to mention the man know as the 'Guardian of the Gates of Fairy Tail'.

Apparently, Hime possessed incredible illusion powers. She could create such powerful scenes in a person's mind that there would be a literal physical response to it, even going so far as to leave bite marks that never happened. However, when her illusions came up against his own aura as he laid his form bare to her, all her great magic was swept under the tsunami that was his power. She had so willingly given herself to him that he hadn't even questioned it until later when he'd seen the blood.

"Are you ready to get started," Hime offered as she draped her body around him, relieving him of his cloak, "I've been learning how to give a good massage from some of the other girls. I've been told I'm quite good at it."

Naruto gave her the best smile he could muster, he could already feel his power start to take root and couldn't begin to fight it, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

About to give himself over to the hunger, Naruto noticed something as he sat on the bed. Once more faced with the large patio windows. He realized at that moment that they were three stories up, and there was nothing connecting to the patio outside other than this room, which made the fact that someone was standing outside the now open window all the more surprising.

It was as she leaned inside, her starlight colored hair standing high on her head and reflecting the moonlight, "Na~Ru~To, I~ found~ you~."

Sitting outside a small cafe, several blocks from were the pair had dropped off their blond comrade, sat Makarov Dreyer and Natsu Dragneel. The former was dawning a smile filled with mirth having had far more fun with this particular discussion than he'd ever thought possible. The latter was banging his head against the table, covering his ears with both hands, cursing his exceptional hearing, and having not even touched his food.

"-And that Natsu is what Naruto is doing," stated the master as he finally finished his explanation.

Tears streamed down the young dragon slayers face, "You and Naruto are both perverts. So much makes sense now. Oh god, I was taking baths with Erza until only a couple years ago. I'll never be able to look at Lucy the same way."

Makarov gently patted the boy's head, "It's alright child, trust me, you needed to hear this. I should have likely had this talk with you years ago, I just hoped Makao or Gildarts would have done it."

Natsu's eyes grew large, "You mean everybody knows this stuff?!"

"Of course my boy," chuckled the old man, "These things are common knowledge. Though try not to think too poorly of Naruto, that boy has more problems than you think."

That bit of information seemed to bring the pink-haired teen out of his stupor a bit, "Wait, so does that have something to do why he's always acting so cold to everybody. I mean, he's really nice and all, but I don't get why refuses to hang out with everyone."

Makarov seemed to consider this for a moment before answering, "I suppose, given the circumstance, it would be better if you understood things to a certain degree. Having you shouting random things around the guild would only cause trouble from Naruto and myself."

"Well," Natsu chimed excitedly, "Spit it out!"

"Naruto has more than just magic at his disposal. Like you, the boy has a unique parentage. However, unlike you, the powers he's come away with because of that cause him more trouble than anything. Part of those abilities has to do with all of the things I've just told you about. Even without trying to, he draws women towards him that lucky dog...I mean, that's why he dresses so heavily. The less contact he has with others and the more he dresses down the less effect his abilities have. Still, on occasion, he has to feed these powers, just like you eat fire, or he will lose control."

The dragon slayer looked about ready to panic but was quelled by a wave of his master's hand, "I don't know what would happen if he ever lost control, suffice it to say it would be horrible. Natsu, I have to ask that you never repeat any of this. That boy does all he can to have a normal life. I won't have anyone, even my own children take that from him, am I clear?"

The pink-haired boy nodded mutely as he tried to make sense of things, "So...does that mean Naruto is a dragon slayer too?"

Makarov shook his head, "No, it was not dragons that found the young boy. No, he was raised by-"

A powerful spike in magical power caught the attention of both men as they turned towards the direction where they had come from, where they had left Naruto. Makarov had a concerned expression on his face but controlled himself. He'd noticed a similar spike before when the boy had sated himself, only on a much smaller scale, he only hoped that this was a result of the time the boy spent in isolation and not something else. Deciding to go and check things out, he was stalled by Natsu catching the scent of something.

"Master," Natsu pondered out loud, "Was Mira supposed to come and pick us up or something?"

Makarov's head snapped to the side, "What? What do you mean Mira is here?"

The pinkette sniffed a few more times, "Well yeah, I mean, she's not real close or anything. Ya know, it kinda smells like she's over there with Na..."

Even Natsu realized something was up after everything the master had just told him. The pale look on the face of the man who had helped raise him told him that he was right. The two only shared a look for a moment before they took off in a sprint. Everyone they crossed who could feel magic all had their eyes directed towards the spike in magical power.

Everyone stood frozen in the building, some seemed to be struggling slightly to breathe. Even Makarov would admit that the sheer amount of magical power saturating the air was almost palpably thick. He could only pray it wasn't too late.

He thanked his lucky stars that he knew which room to go to because the attendant had been as frozen as everyone else. With Natsu hot on his heels the old master wished he could take even a moment to send the boy away, but every second counted now. His children needed him.

Makarov grabbed at the door handle, locked, "Damn it, Naruto, Mira, are you in there? Please, children, answer me!"

The magical seal that Naruto had surely place on the door was doing its job, but even it wasn't capable of hiding all of that power. The worst thing was the noises, even muffled, spelled out bad things for the old man. One sharp moan later and Makarov banged on the door again, his titan magic unable to even rattle the hinges with the boy's seal in place.

Rustling sounds.

Footsteps.

The door opened and Naruto stood behind it dressed only in pants and his gauntlet, his face averted, "Master."

"My boy," Makarov noticed the barely covered girl on the bed glistening with sweat, "Is that..."

Still not facing the man, Naruto shook his head, "Not, that's Hime."

"Oh thank goodness," Makarov sighed, but noticed the boy's twitch as he did so.

"Looking for me," the lovely Mira's head shot around from behind the blond teen who winced as she did so, her arms encircling his bare waist, "It's so sweet for you to come check on us master, but my mate and I have business to attend to. It took a few minutes to tire that human out, but now we're getting used to one another."

In truth, Makarov didn't think this was such a bad thing. Fact of the matter was, Mirajane had always had a healthy attraction to Naruto. It was the fact that her devil-soul magic made her so drawn to him that worried Naruto so much. He had simply played the fool when she'd flirted with him. The last thing the boy had wanted was to involve his family in his curse. Looking at the boy now, you wouldn't know anything was wrong as he was in the midst of things, but how would this impact him later pondered the man.

The master's attention then shifted to Mirajane. He had seen every devil-soul the girl possessed, and this was not one of them. Mira's hair streaked down her head hanging far lower than normal, her eyes shone blue with radiant power, all of her natural features seeming magnified somehow. As she stepped out from behind the Naruto clothes seemed to simply take shape on her person as she leaned into her mate. Her scant clothing consisted of a strapless backless black one-piece leotard with a heart-shaped hole just beneath her breasts, her legs covered in violet stockings and black knee-high stilettos, with two black and purple wings stretching out from above her hips.

Mira gave a sweeping bow, obviously trying to accentuate her form enhanced breasts, "Introducing Satan-Soul Succubus, Morrigan, or at least that's what I'm calling myself," the temptresses hands traveled over her own body, "Isn't it wonderful? This form is the culmination of our powers, the fruit of our love. Isn't that right darling?"

Naruto only growled low, it seemed that's all that he need do as the demoness slunk behind him once more, "What brings you here Master?"

It was only then that Makarov remembered Naruto was there as the boy began to sway. Quicker than Makarov could register Naruto chopped the side of the boy's neck, rendering him unconscious. Gently, he lowered the boy to the ground, showing that he was still well in control.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Naruto, but the magic power you two were creating could be felt all over the city. It seems everyone in the building has stopped doing what they were doing and are only staring up here. Some of the weaker mages downstairs were even struggling a bit to breathe," explained Makarov.

Naruto only nodded, "I'll double up the barriers and add some extra restrictions. Just be sure to get Natsu out of here. It seems like the pheromones are somehow dragging out the dragon nature that Igneel taught him. Luckily he is not further along with his magic or his response may have been more severe."

Makarov grabbed onto Natsu and began to drag the boy away, "Good thing we don't know any female dragon slayers then I suppose. Natsu and I will be headed on back to the guild, I'm sure they are all curious as to where Mirajane is. Hopefully she didn't cause a stir before she left."

Naruto shared in the old man's laugh at that before shutting the door. Reinforcing the seals he turned his thoughts to his master's words, 'A female dragon slayer, now that could be real trouble.'

Turning back to the bed, Naruto saw Mirajane positioned on top of it shaking her hips at him, "Aren't you coming back to bed darling? After all, I should probably be punished for teasing dear Natsu so. Or...did you enjoy me teasing him?"

A growl tore from Naruto's throat as he headed towards the woman who had permanently cemented her position as his mate, hopefully, the only one, "As you wish my queen."

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you loved it, that's great. What I really want to know is what you guys liked or didn't like which will help me to write this piece. Please leave me something to work with.**

**So yeah, part of Naruto's powers have something largely to do with sexual attraction the other part has to do with the chains, still, none of that is his actual magic. I want to note that the reason it is so intense is that he's been starved from doing anything about it for so long. This is probably the most extreme scenario of it that I will have in this story, it is not meant to be smut, after all, just an interesting side part. It was the blend of Naruto's sexual powers and Mira's devil-soul that created this new form. I've always wanted to create a unique devil-soul for her, the look of this one is heavily inspired by Morrigan from Darkstalkers and Capcom games. **


End file.
